Ivy the Bubble Knight
by Tigercry
Summary: "Wait Bubbles? You're seriously afraid of bubbles?" Being afraid of bubbles is Watt's well known fear, with bath time coming closer can Watt find a protector in his best friend Ivy? Get ready for laughs, fluffiness and Oshawott cuteness. (DrippingLeavesShipping Snivy(Ivy) X Oshawott(Watt) )
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pokemon but Ivy and Watt are mine! Now enjoy the story!

 _Italics - poke speak_

Normal - Human speak

 _"Watt Cassie's just trying to give you a bath so why are you hiding behind me? You do know you are bigger than I am right?"_ Ivy's leaf green eyes glimmered with confusion as she tried to look at the trembling otter pokemon behind her.

 _"I don't like baths! My worst enemy exists in the bath!"_ Watt exclaimed lifting the grass snake up slightly as if he could hide behind her better when she was in the air.

 _"What's your worst enemy? Water? Soap?-"_ Ivy was cut off at the otter let out an angry huff.

 _"The Bubbles! Bubbles are my worst enemy! And soap has betrayed me! It makes the dreaded bubbles! Bubbled are so irritating! They distort what I look like and pop in my face hurting my eyes!"_ He replied in a frustrated tone before hiding farther behind Ivy as their trainer past them, still looking for the missing water type otter pokemon currently cowering behind a certain grass snake.

 _"First off I can't believe she didn't notice you were here, and second of all; Watt bubbles are nothing to be afraid of, they can be a lot of great fun when you play with them correctly. As for the distorting your image thing it's not really distorting what you look like, you look just like you usually do Mr. Furry otter with a shell on his stomach. So I don't get what's so scary about bubbles."_ Ivy remarks, lifting her chin and plainly giving up trying to see otter hiding behind her, _"Bubbles are very amusing, especially if you pull funny face while looking at them."_ She giggled lightly.

 _"Funny faces? Nothing to be afraid of? Fun? Those are words that I refuse to say involving bubbles!"_

 _"You just said them."_ Ivy deadpanned, her leaf like tail was starting to ache from being squished against the otter's chest, not that it wasn't an uncomfortable position, just an awkward one.

 _"I did not! I was just repeating what you said!"_

 _"Still relates to bubbles."_

 _"No it doesn't Ivy! I don't like bubbles!"_

 _"So you're afraid of bubbles."_

 _"I'm not afraid of them! I just don't like them!"_ He refused to admit being scared of the clear floating spheres made from soap.

'Pecha berries and Oran berries what is wrong with him!' _"Watt, you are afraid of bubbles. Admit it and we can continue this conversation, continue being stubborn Tauros and I will leave you out of protection and you will go face the bubbles."_

 _"Ok ok! I'm afraid of bubbles! Don't leave me to the bubbles!"_

"Finally you admit it. Now put me down so I can face you and talk to you." Watt put the grass snake down and she faced him, _"I have an idea, what if I get into the water with you and protect you from the bubbles until we can cure that bubble fear of yours?"_

 _"That'd be great Ivy! I love that idea! Come on!-"_ The otter grabbed Ivy's hand and started tugging her when he was interrupted by a familiar ice type pokemon.

 _"There you are you Watt, glad I found you, Cassie's coming this way so..!"_ Glace remarked tersely.

 _"Actually Glace I'm going to take my bath! Ivy's going to be my Bubble Knight!"_ Watt grinned tugging on Ivy's hand.

 _"Bubble knight? So I'm a Bubble Knight now?"_ Ivy snorted at the name.

 _"Yep! You protect me from the Bubbles so your my Bubble knight!"_ Watt grinned fondly at the grass snake.

Ivy rolled her eyes but silently appreciated the nickname, and looked up as Cassie came jogging over, "There you are Watt, bathtime Mr. Otter."

 _"Ok! But Ivy's coming too!"_

"Ivy's coming? Why would she come too?"

 _"She's my bubble knight and will protect me from the bubbles!"_

"Alright, she can come too."

 _"Ivy the Bubble Knight, I like it."_ Glace smiles knowingly at the two pokemon who smile, Ivy blushing while Watt just grinned cheerfully.

 _"Ivy! There's a bubbled incoming!"_ Watt shouted scampering away from the stray bubble.

 _"I see it!"_ Ivy darted over to the stray floating bubble and popped the bubbled with the tip of her nose.

 _"Yay! I'm safe from the bubbles!"_ Watt hugged the snake, getting her covered in soap but smiling and whispering, _"Ivy the Bubble Knight saves me again."_

 _ **So started the Bubble One-shot series.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the Squeal: The Bubble Strikes Again!**_

 _~"AHHH! Bubbles!"_

 _~Ivy was shaken awake, "WATT stop shaking me!"_

 _~"There's Bubbles in the yard!"_

 _~A bubble floated in front of Watt's face coming from a white bubbles making machine where the other pokemon were chasing the bubbles._

 _~"Those are for fun Watt."_

 _~"I'm scared save me!"_

 _~"Ack! They taste gross Ivy!"_

 _~"Don't worry, I'll protect you form the bubbles Watt."_

 _ **And the One-Shot That Wraps Up The Series: The Harmless Bubble War!**_

 _~"I declare a bubble war on Watt the Oshawott!"_

 _~"Wha? What's a Bubble wa... BUBBLES NO!"_

 _~"Ha ha ha Ivy! Right in your face!"_

 _~"Watch this Watt!" Ivy pulled a funny face, slightly pulling her cheeks and sticking out her tongue._

 _~"So Bubbles are good?"_

 _~"Yes Watt, bubbles are good."_

 _Author's Note: Like this story if you laughed at all, I chuckled making it and so did I beta reader._

 _Completely off topic but important, I do take suggestions for One-shot prompts so if you have a suggestion for a pokemon, Harry Potter, Inheritance Cycle, or a How to Train your dragon prompt; give my story a review and I will try to make a One-Shot themed with your topic._


	2. Bubbles strike back

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own pokemon, But I do own my OCs Ivy and Watt. Hope you enjoy the humor and fluffy filled one-shot as much as you did the first one, Enjoy._

 _Italics is Poke speak_

Normal is human speak

Watt was cheerfully relaxing in the brook, listening to the rushing water and dwelling on the fun time he had back in the wild when a clear sphere floated in front of his face and popped causing the otter to yell in surprise, slip on the brook and plunge underneath the surface. Peeking up above the surface he looked at another floating above the mentioned brook. Watt looked up at the sky and found dozens of bubbles floating up into the sky above the backyard. " _AAHH! BUBBLES ARE ATTACKING!"_ He lept out of the brook and ran into the house running up to his and Ivy's "room" and jumping onto the bed before starting to shake the sleeping pokemon, " _Ivy! Ivy! bubbles are attacking us!"_

Ivy's leaf green eyes snapped open, glaring at him, " _Stop shaking me!"_ The otter complied and looked fearfully at the grass snake whose glare softened and she sat up tail twitching. " _Now what's attacking us?"_

 _"Bubbles! Bubbles are all over the yard!"_ He cried, hugging her.

" _Bubbles can't attack us Watt. They aren't living creatures-"_ Ivy replied patiently before she was cut off by him again.

 _"They are though! Bubbles are all over the yard!"_ He exclaimed releasing her and waving his paws wildly.

She looked thoughtful, thinking for a moment before snorting with amusement, _"Watt, that's probably because it's the day Cassie puts Bubble machines out in the yard for everyone to play in the bubbles, Most of the other pokemon love the bubbles."_

 _"Well I hate the bubbles! They're scarier than battling Zapdos!"_ He shuddered, " _By the way I never want to do that again."_

 _"Agreed, but they aren't that scary, come on let me show you."_ She grasps his paw and tugs him down the stairs and out to the backyard, " _Look see, those bubbles are for fun. See that white machine? That's the bubble maker, it's makes bubbles that everyone can play with."_ All of Cassie' other pokemon, Glace, Pika, Pri, Flare, Vapor, Breon, Espee, Jolt, Zel and even Gyro were playing with the bubbles, hopping about popping the bubbles with their noses and paws.

Watt opened his mouth to talk and got a bubble instead. _"ACK! That's gross! They don't taste good either Ivy!"_ He hacked, coughing and spitting.

The mentioned pokemon sighed before taking pity on the otter and brought him back inside, going to their room and speaking up once again, " _How about we find something to do in here then?"_

" _What about the bubbles?"_

 _"I'll protect you from them Watt, the bubbles won't get to you while I'm around."_

 _"Thank you Ivy."_ Watt smiled, hugging the grass snake before scampering off to the small pool they had dragging Ivy along with him.

 _'I'll protect you from your fears until you can face them yourself, until then I'll be your guardian Watt.'_ Ivy promised mentally before scurrying over to the mentioned pokemon and splashing him with water, starting a water fight.

 _ **Stay tuned for the Last One A Harmless Bubble War**_

 _~"I declare a bubble war on Watt the Oshawott!"_

 _~"Wha? What's a Bubble wa... BUBBLES NO!"_

 _~"Ha ha ha Ivy! Right in your face!"_

 _~"Watch this Watt!" Ivy pulled a funny face, slightly pulling her cheeks and sticking out her tongue._

 _~"So Bubbles are good?"_

 _~"Yes Watt, bubbles are good."_

 _Author's Note: Sorry about the shot length, was rushing to get it done before my computer died on me, I might edit this and make it longer. I hope you all liked the second one-shot for the Bubble Series, there's still one more to read, don't miss it!_


End file.
